For example, an electronic apparatus such as a monitor device used as a display device of a computer or a video device is equipped with connectors (connector terminals) for connecting a power supply cable, a data communication cable and the like in many cases. Usually, a monitor device serving as a display device is equipped with a plurality of connectors, such as a power supply connector, a data line connector for inputting display image data, an audio input line connector, an audio output line connector, a video output line connector, etc.
Because a front face of the monitor device serves as an image display part such as a liquid-crystal display device, many connectors are provided on a rear face or a side face of the monitor device. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-202817 discloses a housing of a monitor device having a rear face provided with a recessed portion so that a downwardly-facing face is formed and a plurality of connectors are provided on the downwardly-facing surface. There may be a case where a housing of a monitor device has a laterally-facing face provided with a recessed portion so that the laterally-facing face is formed and a plurality of connectors are provided on the laterally-facing surface.
In order to connect a connection line to the above-mentioned connector of the monitor device, a connector of a connection line must be inserted into the connector of the monitor device after checking the position of the connector of the monitor device and aligning the connector of the connection line with the connector of the monitor device. If the connector is provided on a rear face of a housing of the monitor device, which is an example of an electronic apparatus, a person who is connecting a line must check the position of the connector of the monitor device while looking into the rear face of the monitor device. Moreover, if the connector is provided on a downwardly-facing face on the rear face, the person must visually recognize the connector while looking into the rear side from a lower side. In such a case, the person who is connecting the connection line attempts to insert the connector of the connection line into the connector of the monitor device after merely recognizing an approximate position of the connector of the monitor device. Usually, many pins are provided in the connector of the connection line or the connector of the monitor device, and one of the connectors making a pair is connected to the other of the connectors by inserting the pins of the one of the connectors into pin holes of the other of the connectors. If a person attempts to insert the one of the connectors into the other of the connectors while merely recognizing an approximate position of the other of the connectors, the pins of the one of the connectors may be obliquely inserted into the pin holes of the other of the connectors in a state where the pins are not accurately aligned with the pin holes. In such a case, there may be a problem in that an undesired force is applied to the pins which results in bending the pins.
Moreover, there may be a case where it is difficult to check the position of the connector because a plurality of connectors having similar shapes are provided on a rear face of a housing of a monitor device in many cases. If an attempt is made to connect a connector to a connector having a different terminal configuration, there also may be a problem in that an undesired force is applied to the pins which results in bending the pins.
Such a problem can be avoided if a connector of a connection line can be connected to a connector of an electronic apparatus by merely checking an approximate position of the connector of the electronic apparatus without recognizing an accurate position of the connector of the electronic apparatus.